


El día que la  fuerza   bruta  dejó de  funcionar.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, M/M, Romance, Tormenta, Yaoi, de enemigos a novios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue a  mediados del primer invierno en Tokio, Oikawa  no tenía  paraguas  y él tenía coche.  [UshiOI]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día que la  fuerza   bruta  dejó de  funcionar.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu no me pertenece.

Cuando Ushijima Wakatoshi se dio cuenta que había cosas que no se solucionaban con la fuerza bruta, él carecía de tacto, directo a morir, no sabía como comportarse o funcionar cuando algo llevaba el nombre “Oikawa Tooru” relacionado en él. 

Ushijima pensaba, que sus ojos tenían vida propia y se clavaban en la perfecta quijada del setter. También pensaba que la forma en la que mas mejillas de Oikawa se llenaban de aire antes de hacer un saque mortal era la cosa más bonita que había en el mundo. Por su puesto a nadie más se lo decía. Él, que hasta ahora no tenía reparos en decir frente a frente las cosas de una manera directa, se le escapaban las palabras, huían para dejarlo mudo, sus neuronas entraban en pánico y se dejaba mostrar como un ser mononeuronal carente de habla cuando los ojos castaños se fijaban en él. 

 

 

Fue a mediados del primer invierno en Tokio, Oikawa no tenía paraguas y él tenía coche.

 

-Te puedo llevar si quieres, Oikawa-

 

-Ni en tus sueños Ushi chan- Bufó molestó en la puerta de la universidad, no con él por supuesto, a pesar de haber alerta de tormenta para esa noche, no tenía paraguas y no tenía un abrigo decente, la tormenta empezaría pronto y la distancia de la universidad a la estación era larga, lo suficiente como para asegurarle a Oikawa una pulmonía si caminaba bajo la nieve sin abrigo, infló las mejillas y sacó todo el aire de ellas. 

-Solo a la estación del tren- Dijo al confirmar en su celular que la tormenta empezaría pronto. 

El rostro estoico de Ushijima permaneció tal cual. Retiró el seguro del asiento del copiloto. Quiso articular palabras, un saludo amable, una sonrisa tal vez, pero el castaño le ganó. 

 

-Lindo auto-

-Gracias - 

 

Anduvieron un par de minutos en silencio, los ojos curiosos de Oikawa recorrían el auto, el exterior estaba llenándose de una capa blanca, “No hubiera sobrevivido allá fuera” pensó mientras paseaba sus ojos por la ventana, la tormenta había empezado justo un minuto después de que Oikawa abordara el “Ushimóvil” 

-Espera un momento Oikawa- dijo al tiempo que aparcaba en una conbini, si, tal vez una bebida caliente mejoraría el ambiente, o era ese temblor que se empezaba a formar en su estómago por el suave aroma del castaño que pedía se tranquilizado con algún líquido, o tal vez la deshidratación absurda que le invadía la garganta en sus mil intentos fallidos de dirigirse a Tooru por su apellido. “Juguitos de caja” pensó mientras evadía la mirada de Oikawa. 

El castaño se limitó a asentir. 

Cinco minutos después Ushijima regresó con dos vasos de café y una bolsa. 

 

-No tengo idea de cómo lo tomes, traje sobres de crema y azúcar, es americano- La tormenta aumentó – Deberíamos esperar a que se detenga un poco la tormenta, no podré manejar en estas circuntancias – dijo al tiempo que abría un sobre de azúcar y lo diluía en su negro café endulzando el perfumado líquido, si, justo como él se sentía en esos momentos compartiendo su espacio personal con Oikawa, podía sentir incluso la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno y mil ideas cursis se embotaron en su mente.

-Ugh gracias- dijo apenas y sonriendo. - ¿Qué compraste Ushi chan? –

 

-Comida para perro y jugos –

 

-¿Acaso tienes una mascota? –

 

-Si, es un Shiba- sacó el móvil y le mostró su fondo de bloqueo, aparecía el pequeño perro con una pañoleta roja en el cuello. 

 

-En verdad es lindo, Quien diría que una persona como tú podría tener algo tan lindo- 

 

-Es un perro, uno normal. –

 

-Uno pequeño y lindo- puntualizó Oikawa. Le puso a su café dos sobres de crema y uno de azúcar Ushijima contempló la acción y tomó nota mental de cuando de cada cosa le puso al café. Oikawa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Ushijima pensó derretirse por segunda vez, A Tooru la sensación cálida de la bebida lo confortaba. -Lo compraste? –

 

-No, lo encontré cuando recién me mudé a Tokio, cerca de una zona comercial, era un cachorro, lloraba y estaba lleno de lodo, lo llevé a mi departamento, lo bañé y después lo llevé al veterinario - 

 

-Oh ya veo – 

 

-¿Sucede algo?

 

-No pensé que eras del tipo que se encariña con los animales es todo- 

 

-¿De qué tipo pensabas que era? 

 

-No sé – Oikawa entrecerró los ojos y los clavó en él - Diría que eras más del tipo que ven deportes en la televisión, no sé, rudo, espartano, de cervezas los viernes, de seguro eres de derecha, - dijo mientras sacaba vaho por la boca, los cristales se empañaban y sus dedos comenzaron a trazar los kanjis de su nombre en el vidrio del auto, un suspiro profundo abandonó en pecho del setter – Pero me gusta más que tengas un shiba y que tomes juguito de caja. - 

 

-Soy del tipo que lee los anuncios dela Shonen Jump, cocino todos los días y hago ejercicio por lo menos dos horas diarias, me gusta el jugo en caja, me gusta el chocolate y creo que me gustas mucho Oikawa – 

 

-Tal vez cuando pase la tormenta y me lleves a mi departamento te invite un té, tal vez pasemos horas hablando de lo que desconocemos del otro Ushi chan –

 

-Entonces estaré muy agradecido al clima por poder acercarme a ti-

 

-Eres un cursi Ushi chan-

 

-Y de los peores Oikawa - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar su café.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
